


Taken over

by Anili_2



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Just slight ship, M/M, a broken boi whops, unstable mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anili_2/pseuds/Anili_2
Summary: Arthur realises that problems should be talked about when they were smaller.





	Taken over

**Author's Note:**

> I might add a chapter to this someday, but for now I was happy with this!

Something wasn’t right. It all started with him blacking out every now and then, or at least he felt like he had black out though it had soon become apparent that to everyone else he was just the same. Arthur stayed silent about his experiences of blacking out, hoping they would eventually stop on their own. They didn't. Despite them coming more and more often, he didn't say a thing, something in him stopping the thought from ever turning into anything more. It was easier to keep pushing and just go along with what he heard himself to have done during the blackouts.

 

Being alone at home started becoming very unnerving. Arthur felt like he was being watched all the time. Sometimes looking into the mirror made him feel sick or want to smash the thing just so the distorted picture wouldn't look back at him anymore. He felt like the walls could crash on him at any time or like he was lost in a never ending maze. Conflicting thoughts were his only company at home, so he tried being out more. Situations like that made him thankful that Alfred never questioned or denied him when he wanted to hang out. The biggest conflict of all was not telling Alfred of his mind crashing and flashing here and there. He really needed to, but the fear or being too weird or crazy kept him from saying anything. 

 

Alfred's company helped him relax and sometimes the blackouts just ended with him being close to the other than before so he had no complaints. He started being thankful for the blackouts, since at least when he wasn’t aware of his surroundings he couldn't feel conflicted about anything. Arthur found it easy to surrender himself to whatever was going on, when so far nothing bad had came out of doing so. 

 

It wasn’t until he woke from a blackout to Alfred kissing at his neck that he started realizing how bad his situation was getting. He felt his face burning as the American kissed back up and met his lips. The kissing continued a while longer and only stayed as a makeout session, but once they settled down to cuddle, Arthur had to do his best not to freak out. Once there had been enough time for his leaving to not seem like he hadn't enjoyed the kissing, he excused himself to go use the bathroom. The little kiss Alfred took as a feed to let him go got a small smile out of him, before the Englishman did his best non-running-rush to the bathroom. His legs gave out under him the moment the door locked behind his back. "What the hell is going on..?" Breathing was becoming hard so he had to focus hard on not hyperventilating. There was no certaintinity to how long he stayed like that, but eventually he managed to push himself back to his somewhat shaky feet. Arthur held onto the sink for support as he stood and splashed his face with water once he felt stable enough. Looking up filled him with unfamiliar dread, but he was only with his own face staring back at himself from the mirror. He had to do something about this and fast. 

 

It only took a few seconds for his heart to plummet down as he kept looking at himself. "No, no, no…!" All the colours were gone. Even as he looked around himself in the small bathroom, all he could see was blacks, greys and whites. The choking feeling returned stronger than ever. Arthur knew for sure that the little carpet on the floor was red, but it now stared back at him as black. It was then that he started really freaking out, tears coming out of his eyes as his reality started crashing in on him.


End file.
